SKYRIM THE ALTIMATE JOUR KNEE!
by TranslucentChick
Summary: TEH ULTIMATE DRAGONBORN HAS COME GUYS SHE IS THE BEST!@@!@#@!@!
1. Chapter 1: THE BEGINING

SKYRIM THE ALTIMAT JOUR KNEE!

By: omfgdovahskinpr0n90skid

Go lewk picatu art/Skyrim-The-Altimat-Jour-Knee-425073374?q=gallery%3ATranslucentChick&qo=0

Chapter 1: THE BEGINING

The rusty young woman, who didn't look like a woman because she was in rags, woke up from her slumber. She was in a meat carton for some reason. She shrugged her shoulders and jumped out of it. Imperial guards got angry at her for jumping out and they yelled at her. She ignored them and began running away. Her sexy cherry blossom hair flowed in the morning dew like cockroach. Her bountiful hefty lips bit sexily onto nothing. Her GG tits and septum sized bootytang bursted lightly out of her tiny tiny tunic she wore. Her beautiful, long, WHITE legs gracefully pounded the Skyrim tundra as arrows were shot at her. She dodged them because she is awesome. But, she fell over a tree stump. She cried and passed out because she.


	2. Chapter 2: DRAGONBore

Chapter 2: DRAGONBore

She woke up in the Riverwood Trader of a sexy sexy beautiful Camilla who also had giant boobs and only a bikini on. "Thanks for nothing you stupid Jew. Now I'll never be able to get that fucking Golden Claw." Camilla yelled at the woman. "What the fuck is your name anyway?" Asked Camilla while carefully placing a bear trap by the Riverwood Trader's door. "I'm Angelica, but you can call me Angel. That's what everyone c..." Our hero was interrupted as a gray dog attempted to come inside the Riverwood Trader, but was abruptly stopped by the bear trap. The bear trap swiftly chopped off the dog's left front paw, and it screeched in horror. "HA! Got you now you fucking jewel thief!" Camilla yelled while pommeling the dog with a sledgehammer. Angel quietly blasted through the door and ran for five meters. She came face to face with a dragon! "YU R TH DRAGU'UN BRON." Said the dragon, then it flew away. "Oh. My. God." Angel said.


	3. Chapter 3: Jarls

Chapter 3: Jarls

Angel found a pair of heels in the middle of the forrest and put them on. She sexily rannededdd all the way to Whiterun. There she met people. She witnessed the plundering of booty before her very eyes. BLACK Ali'kir warriors were taking over the town! Angel had nothing to protect herself with. She tried to run but her 7inch heels broke and she snapped her ankles. She whimpered in fear. "Thar she is me hearties." Said an ugly Ali'kir. "noooooooo!" Cried Angel, but then a shadow of a muscular sexy man appeared. He transformed into a werewolf and completely wiped out the Ali'kir! Angel passed out again and then. She woke up in a very big room full of food and a warm fire. Her tunic had been replaced with a lace bikini to fulfill her bountiful bossums. "Ah. You are awake, young woman. Please have a set." Said the wealthy looking man." When Angel gave him a confused bitch face, she was knocked out again with a pan.


	4. Chapter 4: the Yrsgramour

Chapter 4: the Yrsgramour

Angel awoke in a cold, dead tomb. She was tied down to a slab. It made her boobs look bigger. She was surrounded by warrior looking people. "Hello, shield-sibling, it's time to make the sacrifice." The woman with shitty makeup said. "Where...who...?" Angel began, but was hushed as a finger of a man covered her mouth. She looked up and recognized the silhouette of the wolf-man who had saved her. "You...you saved me! From before! The Ali'kir!" Angel happily chortled. "Yeah. I don't know what that means, but ok." Said Farkas. Suddenly a mist shrouded Angel and the Companions. A ghostly warrior ghostily ghosted over to Angel's helplessly tied down body. "It it time for me to live anew. I will take this body as a sacrifice!" Ysgramor stated in a ghostly ghostlike ghostmanner. Angel took a look at him. She didn't like the way his nutsack jiggled in his pants, and decided she needed to leave. She used her super amazing strength to burst through the ropes. "Farkas! Help me!" Angel cried, while putting on a brand new pair of 8 inch heel boots. "You can shove a shovel you companions!" Farkas tried to make a funny but he can't because he's stupid. Angel and Farkas masscred everyone even the Yrsgramour ghost because Angel is so amazing dragonborn so awesome powers.


	5. Chapter 5: Imperial bAStardS

Chapter 5: Imperial bAStardS

Angel passed out again because she. Exerted 2 much p0w3r. Farkas carried her beautiful white VIRGIN body through all the cold and death and winter and then there was a bear. Farkas carefully smashed Angel's body into the ground. Then he defeated the bear, but it was a trap!,! Imperials were in the bear and they sprayed sleepy gas on Farkas and he past out too. They woke up in the throne room of The High Queen. She was really a man though. He was a drag queen and not a real queen. He ordered Angel and Farkas to be executed murderously by the Thalmor. Angel cried and screaemd and when she did that an aura of diarrhea exploded from her gutter. It smelled so awful that everyone started to pass out except for Angel and Farkas because Angel has a special healing power to heal her and Farkas only because she is super dragonborn. Angel laughed and began heading out toward the door with Farkas but then she was tripped by someone and her head cracked elegantly on a stone.


	6. Chpter 6: ULFRIC STORMCOCKL

Chpter 6: ULFRIC STORMCOCKL

Angel woke up in a fancy bed. It was so soft like the softest thing you can imagine. Her clothing had been changed to a see-through lingerie and sexy bra and panties underneath. It really shower off her sexy hot bod. Her lips trembled as she looked around for Farkas. He was nowhere in sight. But then a manly hand was placed on her forehead. "Ah. You're awake. You seemed sick." Said the handsome rich man #2. Before Angel could speak, the man shoved a sweet roll into her colossal mouth. It was so big that it unhinged her jaw and the sweet roll fell to the floor. "I am Ulfric Stormcloak, the True High King of Skyrim! Skyrim belongs to the Nords!,' ulfric stated while fisting the air. Angel just stared helplessly as her busted jaw released gallons of saliva blood onto the bed. "Oh, but you must be tired. Don't let me trouble you with my stories of how big my penis is!" Ulfric chuckled. He grabbed Angel by her arm and dragged her to his battle-man (that furry who wears a bear pelt and has a gravel voice). She was delighted to see Farkas having a booze with the battle-man. "Here. Do you think you can fix her?" Ulfric asked the battle-man, pointing to Angel's busted jaw. "They don't call me...for nothing!" Said the battle-man. He pulled his arm back clenched with a fist. Angel whimpered helplessly and tried to escape but Ulfric's manly grip was too strong for her. All she managed to do was wiggler her perfectly sized mega tits. The battle-man's hand came down on her head and she was yet again passed out on the flor.


	7. Chapter 7: The Darkness Brothers

Chapter 7: The Darkness Brothers

Angel woke up on a cold. Dark wet floor. Her head spun and she didn't know where she was. She heard a very strange high pitched male voice coming from somewhere within the tunnels she was confined in. She carefully crawled near the voice, which showed off her sexy boobs elegantly swaying in the wind, and her perfectly toned ass blossomed in the dark. When she found the voice, the sight she saw horrified her. A man with firey red hair dressed in red jester's suit was licking a dead body. "OH NIGHT MOTHER. ILY!" Cried the man. Angel snorted in disgust. That was a big fucking mistake. The man stopped licking the dead body and angrily twisted his head backwards like a horror film. He then walked backwards toward Angel and retwisted his spine to fit his head. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NIGHT MOTHER!" The man emprowered into Angel's eardrums. He made a very angry screech then bent down to Angel's right boot. He tore off her big toe with his teeth. "OWWWW! What are you doing!,!" Cried Angel as her toe was ripped off her foot. The man hastily gobbled down her big toe like a pack mule, then two second l8tr he shat it out before her very eyes. He then picked up the toe and super glued it back on to Angel's right foot. He licked up all the blood, and everything returned to normal as if he didn't do it! "?!" Angel's face showed. "Oh, nothing my dear Listener. Cicero just wanted to make sure you were worthy of Night Mother's gifts!" Cicero chortled wile cartwheeling and back flipping two inches. Back to the dead body of Night Mother. "Night..mother?..." This was all too much for Angel and she past out hotly onto the dark cold floor.


	8. Chapter 8: tha graybeards

Chapter 8: tha graybeards

Angel woke up on soft turf. She cutely fluttered her long eyelash lids open. No sooner had she done that than. A group of bandits had appeared right before her very eyes. "Heh. Heh. This one's all alone..." A tough looking bandit licked his lips. Angel cried. What was she going to do?! But then she remembered something her dead mother had told her. Angel, remember the power of the womanhood! And then she remembered. She stood up, and bit her lip while doing a sexy pose. The bandits gawked at her. Then they began to moan! It was working! All of a sudden they began jacking themselves off. Angel couldn't believe it had worked! She turned around to start running away but bumped into a very old haggard looking hermit man. "Come with me dragonborn!" Said the old haggard. She had no choice in the matter as he grabbed a piece of her hair and they teleportled all the way to the top of an icy mountain. It was a beautiful sight, everything was beautiful. Except Angel was cold! The old haggard gave her a dead fox to wear, which was very warm yet smelly. "Why am I here? What is this place?" Angel questioned. "You are the Dragon Born. That means you have to do everything we say in order to become a Dragon Born." Said a greybeard. "What? That doesn't make any sense. You told me I'm already a Dragon Born so why..." "SHI'IT UM SHE'E KNOUS TWO MU'CH" screamed a grey bread to the other greaybeards. They then took a sword to her knee and she crashed onto the ground and passed out. A voice echoed in her head. Kill the Dragon Lord and all will be restored.


	9. Chapter 9: thiefs

Chapter 9: thiefs

Fuck the thiefs guild nobody like them faggot pussy ass.


	10. Chapter 10: The Epic Quest! Of All Time!

Chapter 10: The Epic Quest! Of All Time!

Angel woke up in the lair of a...VAMPIRE LORD! He was evil! He poked her with a stick which jiggled her bobs. She angrily hissed at him and screamed "FOS RU DAU!" And he died because her screaming shout was sooo epic. But then all the underlings came and she didn't know what to do so she cried. "YAHHHH,!" Cried several voices. The several people hacked and slashed and did neat stunts to kill all the bad guys. Angel gleefully cheered. Jarl Balgruuf, Jarl Ulfric, Farkas, and Cicero had come to her rescue! Not that she needed it though because she is the legendary dragon borned. Angel jumped up and fisted the air happily. Not too sooner did Farkas punch her in the face, sending her flawless body sailing into a rock. Angel gave a confused face. "YOU GOT KIDNAPPED FROM ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY THAT MAKES ME!" Farkas yelled into her eyeball. "AND ME!" Said the other three. "I don't see how that's my fault! I didn't understand it myself, but now I know..." Angel sifted her beautiful lengthy hair across her gorgeous tits. "That I am the Dragon Born! Dun dun dun!" Angel explained. Jarl Ulfric slapped her across the face. "That's for saying dun dun dun you stupid fucking woman." Ulfric stated before helping her back up. "Ok guys, I have to kill the ultimate dragon lord to restore peace to Skyrim!" Angel jumped again. "Well, let's get a move on then." Jarl Balgruff wisely stated beginning to walk in a direction. Everyone else followed him. Just then a BEr appared out of nowhere! It grabbed Cicero. "NOOOO! Not Cicero's body!" Cicero stampled while finding his battle dagger. Angel sliced down the bear gracefully as its body was sliced and blood stained everything everywhere the ground was covered in nasty bear blood. Cicero felled to the ground. "ACK! Cicero's ankle is...BROKEN!" Cicero stated. "Here, let me hel..." Angel was cut off as Cicero actually cut his foot off. "NO TIME, NO TIME WE MUST BE GOING!" Cicero laughed as blood bled everywhere. "But Cicero your fo.." "HA! No worries Listener. Cicero knows dark magic because he is part of the dark brotherhood!" Cicero immediate spawned a new foot. Angel gawked surprisedly. Farkas pommeled Cicero in the face. "I don't like gingers." Farkas stated, then ran after Balgruuf and Ulfric. "Wow. He is so smart." Angel blushed so rosey red her perfectly shaped cheeks smalled pink circles onto them. Cicero looked offended. They both caught up to Ulfric, Balgruuf, and Farkas. "If you're gonna be the dragon lord slayer, then you've got a lot of training to do." Balgruuf started. "Ok let's get started!" Angel eargerly pounded. "First training session." Ulfric laughed as he knocked her out.


	11. Chapter 11: training with the guys 3

Chapter 11: training with the guys..~ 3

Angel awoke in a wooden cabin. She stood up. Her clothing had been replaced with a sexy skirt and tube top. She walked outside. Jarl Balgruuf was waiting for her. "Shall we be off? Dragon born?" He asked politely. He waited for her to walk by him then he tripped her. She fell down. He took this opportunity to unzip his dick and ram her ass. Angel gave Balgruuf good sex because she is the dragonborn and she is amazing at everything. She then past out. She woke up in a farmyard and Farkas was standing there with no shirt on. Angel couldn't deny her lust for the Farkas and she began sucking his D. Then she passed out. She woke up on a beautiful plains field full of green green grass. Ulfric was standing there. Angel blushed so hard her nostils popped. She took a good look at Ulfric's junk sack and deiced to have a looksy. His dick was bulge. High Kings naturally have big junk because they are powerful. Ulfric then gave his manhood kingly sized hammer to Angel. She past out again cause it was so intense. She woke up in a gigantic basket. Cicero was standing awkwardly next to her. He quickly ripped off his clothes and shouted, "BEHOLD MY PENIS!" Angel took a look. It was disappointingly small, and she was not impressed after fucking the other three. "HOLD ON." Cicero noticed her disappointed face. He then took out...ANOTHER penis! "Holy shit. You have two penises?!" Angel surprisingly shouted while ripping off her clothing roughly elegantly. "CICERO HAS TO PLEASE THE NIGHT MOTHER SOMEHOW." Cicero chortlingly nutfucked as he hastily grabbed Angel's deliciously smooth WHITE soft sexy cute amiable intensive perfection dragon born dragon slayer ba bum ba bum bod. Angel orgismed so hard and sexy and passed out again.


	12. Chapter 12: i didn't know i was

Chapter 12: i didn't know i was...

"Pregnant!" Angel told all four of her male companions. The four of them had angry expressions and looked at one another and nodded their heads. They pushed Angel down a flight of stairs. "Well that fixed that shit." Said Ulfric. Angel cried and passed out.


	13. Chapter 13: I AM LEGEND

Chapter 13: I AM LEGEND

Angel knew the only way to defeat the dragon lord was to go to his lair. ...she awoke in his lair conveniently. Wearing only a golden thong and bra with ultra gold boots, she knew the only way to return Skyrim to its natural racist state was to defeat...ALDUIN!

"Alduin! Wehere are you!,,!," Angel yelled at the dark nothingness she was concealed in. Just then a dark black claw swooped out of the darkness and grabbed hold of her perfectly tiny waist. She cried. The claw began to squeeze her, popping her boobs out more sexy. "HA'H YO'U CAN'NOT DEFEAT U'TH ME,,,,,!" Alduin evilly laughed. "I W'ILL DEV'OUR TH'E WH'OLE WO'RLD, BUT FIR'ST I W'ILL DEV'OUR YOU!" "Not on my watch!" Cried Angel and she shouted the UltimateDragonDestroyerMonsterRender Shout at Alduin and he diex immediately. She fell to ground and passed out.


	14. Chapter 14: The High Queen

Chapter 14: The High Queen

Angel woke up in actual clothing and in a chair. She was surrounded by people. All the people of Skyrim! They were cheering her name! Jarl Balgruuf, Jarl Ulfric, Farkas, and Cicero were all there too! The High Drag Queen came up to Angel and bowed before her. He was holding the High Crown of Skyrim in his hands. "By the power invested in me, I crown Angelica of Skyrim to be our new Empress!" He promptly pasted the High Crown angstily onto Angel's soft hair. Everyone cheered amazingly in unison. Angel was so happy and cried. But her head started to hurt. Not the good kind of hurt, the bad kind of hurt. She then realized that the High Crown was impaling spikes into her head ever so slowly. She tried to get it off but she couldn't! The stupid Drag Queen Bitch was trying to kill her! And she shouted so loud that the crown fell off her head. Angel eyed the High Drag Queen pissedly, and began charging over to him. Unfortunately, her high heels snapped, and she fell. Her neck snapped on the stage and she died. Everyone stopped cheering and immediately disbanded.


End file.
